RayBob ManPants Video Games (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian Bernardino's RayBob ManPants spoof of Spongebob Squarepants. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants - Rayman *Patrick Star - Globox *Mr. Eugene Krabs - Crunch Bandicoot *Squidward Tentacles - Hunter the Cheetah *Plankton - Baron Dante *Sandy Cheeks - Ly the Fairy *Mrs. Puff - Granny *Pearl Krabs - Penny Fitzgerald *Gary the Snail - Salem Saberhagen *and more Voice Cast (English) *Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank *Globox - Microsoft Sam *Crunch Bandicoot - Radar Overseer Guy *Hunter - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Baron Dante - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-10) *Ly the Fairy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Granny - Microsoft Mary *Penny - Radar Overseer Beulah *Salem - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Rayman - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Globox - Juan Loquendo V1 *Crunch Bandicoot - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Hunter - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baron Dante - Javier TextAloud *Ly the Fairy - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Granny - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Penny - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Salem - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Roberto Loquendo V1 *and more Movie Used *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) Footage Used Rayman Footage *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Brain Games (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman the Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Spyro Footage *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (Eddy the Lombax's Version) Croc Footage *Croc 1 (1997) (vingamer's version) *Croc 2 (1999) (vingamer's version) Warner Bros Footage *Quest for Camelot (1998) Sabrina Footage *Sabrina: The Animated Series Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Posters Gallery Rayman dat funny XD XD Right.jpg|Rayman as Spongebob Globox rayman origins by hatenaman1999-d73pf0h.png|Globox as Patrick Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Mr. Eugene Krabs Hunter ice.jpg|Hunter as Squidward Tentacles Baron Dante.jpeg|Baron Dante as Plankton Ly the fairy..jpg|Ly as Sandy Cheeks Granny-0.png|Granny as Mrs. Puff Penny Tawog.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Pearl Krabs Salem (Sabrina the animated series).jpeg|Salem as Gary (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob movie spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Category:Spongebob Squarepants Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs